


To Those Who Fly Too Close To The Sun

by bloodstainedpurplehoodie



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season of the Hunt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodstainedpurplehoodie/pseuds/bloodstainedpurplehoodie
Summary: Visrel is a Hunter; a Guardian of the solar system and its inhabitants, tracking down a mysterious Cryptolith that by all accounts shouldn’t even exist with the help of a friend. Swuk Qiwh was an Awoken scout tasked with keeping the Queen of the Reef and her people safe, which included working closely with the Prince. The only similarities these two have is their history with one person and their duties as protectors for their people, which are now in danger. They must travel to different worlds to figure out the mysteries of the Hive and the Eliksni in order to save everyone, and a specific someone, they love. But not everything is all it seems. The Light can erase the past but it also casts shadows which the Darkness works in. Secrets, betrayal, and death await those who don’t venture. Flying too close to the sun can get you killed.
Relationships: Crow/Male Guardian (Destiny), Uldren Sov/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	To Those Who Fly Too Close To The Sun

_ “Do you think you’re in trouble?”  _

_ Swuk Qiwh shifted from foot to foot in front of the Queen’s throne. He couldn’t bring himself to meet her gaze or look at any of the others in the chamber. Theoretically, there was nothing to be afraid of. He wasn’t in trouble and he knew that. Still, it was intimidating to be brought before the Queen and every important member of her court, even though he knew it wasn’t for his own execution. _

_ “I apologize, my Queen.” Swuk tried to keep the tremble out of his voice. “I’m not used to . . . uh . . .” He trailed off, unable to find the right words.  _

_ “Not used to an audience?” Queen Mara Sov asked. There was something light in her voice which made Swuk look up. There was a faint smile on her face.  _

_ “I thought it would benefit all of us if you would personally relay the information you gave to Yasmin. That is, in regards to the whispers of the Reef you’ve been following.”  _

_ There was a murmur through the chambers. Swuk couldn’t hear exactly what they were saying but could still read their lips, a skill he worked hard to master. The others must’ve figured out that whatever he heard would mean something really bad was coming. _

_ As for the faces that showed a hidden rage, they made his heart pump louder. It was always a competition on who could please the Queen the most. This was why Swuk usually relayed his information to Yasmin Eld, the Paladin he specifically worked under in the Royal Guard. It kept the target off of his back and left him surveying from the shadows. A noticeable scout rarely stays a scout for long. _

_ Swuk swallowed the lump in his throat. “The Eliksni Houses are working together on an assault against the Last City. House of Wolves will be stopping the Reef before continuing.” _

_ The murmurs grew louder at this but were quickly shushed by a raised hand from the Queen. That smile, which was making Swuk nervous, never wavered. She beckoned for someone in the chamber to come forward. Petra Venj stepped up and the Queen whispered something in her ear. Petra’s face betrayed no emotion and nodded. She quickly left the chambers without another word.  _

_ “Thank you. That will be all.”  _

_ Swuk bowed then left the throne room as quickly as he could without seeming too rude. There will be more discussions, no doubt, but his duty as a messenger was done. Yasmin will probably get in contact with him later to discuss his next scouting mission. If he was lucky, he’ll be far away from any possible conflict. And conflict was sure to ensue from this.  _

_ For now, he was going to head back to his chambers and decompress before anyone else asks him to do something that’s way out of his area of expertise. Something like negotiating with the Eliksni Wolves to avoid this oncoming war or researching with a Techeun on some sort of device to- _

_ “It’s a shame my sister got to you before I could.”  _

_ Swuk stopped dead in his tracks. So much for heading straight back to his chambers. He turned around, head lowered. It would be extremely disrespectful of him to not engage in conversation with the Prince, and he knew Yasmin would give him an earful if he didn’t. He hated politics.  _

_ “I hope my information will be useful to you and your Crows,” Swuk said. He still didn’t look up. _

_ “You would’ve made an excellent Crow.” The Prince chuckled. “Well, maybe not so. You’re so short, and it looks like a rifle would be too big for those small hands of yours.”  _

_ Swuk felt the flush in his cheeks but grit his teeth and stayed quiet. There were many things wrong with those words. For starters, he was an adept marksman and could rival any of the Prince’s spy’s in a shootoff. There’s a reason he was part of the Royal Guard and not just another scout. As for his stature, shorter individuals have a tendency to be light on their feet. Not that the Prince was much taller. _

_ “Still, I’m sure there will be some use for you soon.”  _

_ Swuk grit his teeth. “I’m happy to be of service.”  _

_ There was no response, instead just the sound of footsteps walking away. Swuk let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. It was bad enough being singled out by the Queen but now the Prince noticed him as well. He had no issues with either of them. The Awoken people have prospered under their rule. The Queen could be kind and warm when she wanted to. As for the Prince . . .  _

_ Swuk shook his head to stop the train of thought. The less interactions he had with the Prince the better. The man was stuck up, arrogant, and thought so highly of himself, either because of his status or abilities. Swuk wanted nothing to do with him.  _

* * *

“Do you think we’re in trouble?” Shadow asks as Visrel lands their jumpship in the Tower’s hangar. 

The previous day they received a vague and ominous transmission from Osiris, asking them to return to Earth as soon as possible. Visrel couldn’t help but feel the pre-mission nerves beginning to creep in. 

“I don’t see why we would be? But, then again, I normally don’t.” 

The Ghost laughs. “That’s true. You’re welcome, by the way, for the last time. I thought Zavala was going to lose it on you finally.” 

“It’s not my fault that someone decided a crater competition was the best way to kill an afternoon.” Visrel says, powering down the ship. He stands up and stretches his arms above his head. 

“No, but it  _ was _ your fault that you managed to land right in front of Zavala as he was entering the Tower.” Shadow pauses. 

“ _ You have to be the clumsiest Hunter I’ve ever met.” _

Visrel can’t help but laugh at the terrible impression of the Titan. It definitely helped his case that he is, in fact, a very clumsy Hunter. But he thought maybe Zavala just didn’t want to put up with him that day and get the matter dealt with quickly. Either way, he managed to avoid a reprimand. 

Thankfully, the hangar wasn’t too busy that afternoon. Many Guardians were either already out in the field or taking some much needed downtime. There haven't been any major incidents in a while, which made Visrel a bit nervous. Downtime is something he isn’t used to quite yet. It seemed like recently with the whole Pyramid, and now Europa thing, there was always a threat looming on the horizon. 

“Visrel, hey!”

An Exo Titan comes running up to him and Shadow. Visrel smiles and waves to his friend. 

“Hey, Rex. You about to head out again?” he asks. Rex-2, a behemoth even by Titan standards, nods. 

“Yeah, me and a team are checking out some Salvation stragglers that might be trying to retake the factory. We could use an extra set of eyes and a quick trigger finger if you’re interested.” 

Visrel sighs. “I would love to, Rex. But I’m meeting with Osiris. Something urgent from the sounds of it.”

“Oh that’s too bad.” The light in the Exo’s eyes seems to dim a bit. “Maybe next time then?” 

“I know where to find you if I have the time.” 

Rex nods, the light in his eyes brightening back up again. He waves goodbye and heads towards the other side of the hanger where a group of Guardians are already gathering. Visrel didn’t envy them one bit. While his armor kept him mostly warm on Europa’s frozen surface, he still hated the snow. Not only that, but visibility was awful. It was hard to actually do his job as a Hunter. The less time he spent there the better. 

The walk through the Tower to Zavala’s office is relatively peaceful, just like the hangar. A few Guardians are hanging out and mingling while others walked with purpose to missions of their own. For a moment, Visrel is jealous. It’s been some time since they took a break. But he knew the feeling would soon pass once he was back in the field. He didn’t like to stay idle for too long. 

Osiris is the only one in the office when Visrel arrives. His back is to him, facing the wall of monitors on the far end of the room, but he waves a hand to beckon him closer when he enters. Visrel shuts the door behind him to make sure they aren’t disturbed. Adrenalin is starting to kick in now. He could hear his heart beginning to thump louder and his hands twitch in anticipation. 

“We got your message and came as quickly as we could,” Shadow says, breaking the silence. Visrel walks closer to Osiris and examines the monitors. 

“I received a message of my own.” Osiris hits a button and the office is filled with a familiar voice.

“Osiris, this is Crow. We’ve traced a new Cryptolith on Earth’s moon in the wake of the High Celebrant’s death. More weren’t supposed to appear. These signatures are also unlike anything we’ve seen before. Glint and I are . . . heavily concerned for the City’s safety. We’re planning on checking it out and want Visrel to assist us.” 

Even with the recent defeat of the High Celebrant, these Cryptoliths were still present in both the Tangled Shore and the Dreaming City. None had been seen elsewhere in the system, so the fact that there’s one on the moon only made Visrel even more concerned. Out of all the foes he’s ever faced and forces he’s come across, the Hive were the worst of the lot. He did his best to avoid any patrols involving them as much as he could. He wouldn’t admit it outloud, even to Shadow, but they freaked him out a bit. 

Osiris turns to face him. “I don’t think I need to tell you to keep this as quiet as you can.”

“Shouldn’t we tell someone though?” Visrel asks. “What if this is more than we can handle? New Cryptoliths weren’t supposed to pop up.” 

“Which is why we need to keep this under wraps.” 

He turns away, fiddling with something on the control panel. It’s no use arguing with him, Visrel knows. Though he doesn’t like the idea of not telling at least Zavala about this new development. Or give Eris a warning who is still stationed on the moon. He doesn’t like keeping secrets from the Vanguard. Even keeping Crow’s identity in the shadows has proven tough these past couple of months. 

“I’m still going to check in with Eris and see if she’s picked up on anything,” Visrel says after a moment. 

Osiris doesn’t turn around or acknowledge what he said. He takes that as his cue to leave. Quickly, he exits the room and makes his way back to the hangar, lost in thought. Shadow, who was trailing behind him a bit, suddenly flies beside him. 

“I don’t think it needs to be said but I’m going to say it anyways. We really should tell Zavala.” 

Visrel sighs. “Yeah, we really should. But I trust Osiris. If he thinks we can handle it alone, then I’m sure we can.”

“Just promise me that if things get too complicated we come right back here and explain everything.” 

“Oh ye of little faith, Shadow. You think Crow and I can’t handle it?” he asks with a laugh. 

“That’s exactly what I’m worried about.” 

“Fine, if things get too hot, we’ll come back and get backup. Although, something tells me going in quiet and small would be the best option for this.” 

Shadow makes a content noise and doesn’t press the matter further. The Ghost has a point, though. They have no idea what they’re getting themselves into, not even Crow. By all means they should’ve been done with this matter the moment they killed the High Celebrant. There must be something they missed. 

Visrel didn’t even know where to start. Hive rituals and hierarchy is way out of his realm of knowledge. If they find something puzzling, maybe they would have to turn to one of his Warlock friends for assistance. Sacha would be the best candidate as he never talks to anyone else. He would be able to keep this a secret if need be. 

But if it did come to finding out something new, they shouldn’t keep it from the Vanguard. What if a Cryptolith appeared on Earth? They would want to know about that, wouldn’t they? The worst possible thing they could do was keep it from them and have the City be in danger. 

He decides that that’s when he’ll tell them; if the threat could possibly come to the Last City. There’s no reason to worry unless the need arises. They managed to stop quite a few of these Wrathborn in the past. A rogue one on the moon shouldn’t be too difficult, especially if both he and Crow were working together. The two of them make quite a team. 

“C’mon, Shadow. We better not keep our friend waiting.”  



End file.
